


You Were Unexpected

by theloverneverleaves



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Honestly who doesn't, Jace has stars in his eyes, Jace is a famous rockstar, M/M, Simon and Jace are musicians, Simon is an indie singer trying to pay the rent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloverneverleaves/pseuds/theloverneverleaves
Summary: Jace is just supposed to be checking out a venue for next week. He never meant to get any more involved than that. He certainly never meant to eavesdrop on someone else's gig. And damn, if that someone else isn't as pretty as he is talented.aka famous rock star jace x indie singer simon





	You Were Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Last minute entry for this week's #shaumondays prompt, which was for performer aus! I owe a great debt to [this amazing piece of fanart](http://littleartbot.tumblr.com/post/160135536380/sh-au-monday-week-seven-performer) which inspired me to write this, because damn if it's not cute as hell.
> 
> As always, you can always send me prompts or just talk to me [isabellebiwoods](http://isabellebiwoods.tumblr.com)!

There are people screaming his name outside. After the last few years, he should probably be used to that, but somehow it’s never quite gotten to be _normal_ . Alec teases him all the time about it, about how Jace is too famous for them now, and although Jace might joke along with them, that could never be true. Alec and Izzy are his anchors, the things stopping him losing focus on what’s _important_. Without them, he has no doubt that his grip on reality would be long gone. It’s oh so easy, in a world of fans and photoshoots and concerts and interviews and tours. Too easy.

He might have scoffed years ago, at the rock stars and A-list stars that ended up drowning in a multitude of sins when they had the world at their feet. But it gets it now - god, he gets it.

The concert hall is bigger than he’d expected - the main venue down the hall and through the doors, but some smaller venues are in the same building. He’s playing here next week, and only came to check out what the setup was. He didn’t know how any of his ‘fans’ had worked out he was going to be here, but they had. Security was handling it, though. Thank the lord for security.

His mind is spinning as he walks, exploring the venue, just seeing what’s going on. He’s always loved music, and getting to walk like this is a luxury he doesn’t often have. But before he can get very far, it’s music that lures him off his path, and to the stage door of one of the concert halls, and the stage. There’s a boy there, strumming his guitar, singing like an angel.

He’s good. _Really_ good.

Jace can still remember what it’s like, playing tiny halls and hoping for a little attention, hoping that the ticket money makes enough to cover the venue and the rent and the bills for the month. He might be famous now, but those days don’t feel so far away, and fame is really more of a lottery than a mark of skill. Good people don’t get famous. People with good marketing get famous.

Jace was just lucky he’d had the powerhouse called Luke Garroway on his side. Lucky on several levels. After all, Luke represented Magnus too, and it was through that connection that Alec had met Magnus. At least his fame had brought his family something better than money. He’d never seen Alec happier than he was now. It was nice.

The song - and the gig, it seemed - finished before Jace had realised what was happening, until the boy was standing in front of him, guitar in his hand, shy smile on his face. It was a disarming look. Beautiful and charming and modest all at once and… wait, shit. He was saying something.

“Sorry?” Jace asks, doing his best to cover up how totally enamoured he was.

“I was just saying I didn’t need help. I mean, it’s nice of you to offer but I’m used to functioning without crew or anything,” the boy babbles. Jace looks down at his shirt, taking it in. Black shirt, black jacket - roadie crew.

Also this guy had no idea who he was. It was… _refreshing_.

“Your set was amazing,” Jace replies instead, deciding not to correct the mistake. He’s missed just being _Jace_ for so long that he’s in no rush to bring the weight of that back. And besides, he didn’t want to be the focus of this conversation, when the boy in front of him deserved it so much more.

“Thanks,” he says enthusiastically, a beam splitting his face. “It’s just the usual stuff, you know, a few covers, some originals, just testing the waters, you know how it is. I’m Simon, by the way. Although you probably already knew that.”

He didn’t. But he wasn’t mentioning that.

“I’m - Jonathan,” Jace introduces himself, swerving away from his nickname. He _hated_ being called Jonathan, but there weren’t many Jace’s in the world, and he didn’t want Simon to realise the truth so early. Simon continues on oblivious though, and just smiled.

“Nice to meet you. Is it Jon or Nate or?”

“Whatever you want,” Jace confirms - after all, it’s not like it matters like. “Can I buy you a drink?” Jace asks on a whim, and Simon’s eyes widen before a blush spreads across his face.

“I- uh- yeah, I just- I mean, I should-” Simon stammers, holding up the guitar. Jace smiles, pulling the guitar from his hand. His own venue could wait. There was something much more fun right here.

“Come on, let me be your roadie. Just for tonight.”

After a moment, Simon relaxes, smiling softly. He nods once, shrugging. “Sure. Just… be careful.”

Jace might not know what the future holds, but what he does know is his future is looking a lot brighter, because Simon’s in it.

 

* * *

 

Simon wakes with a start the next morning, his glasses skewed on his face, a little drool on his chin. He’s alone in his apartment, but he can still remember the night before, and the blonde god he met after his concert. He seemed to know a lot about music, and he was really nice and sweet and-

Wait… why can he hear his voice?

Simon rolls over in his bed, peering over to where his radio has clicked on as his alarm. The host is chatting away to his guest, and one of those voices is _definitely_ the same one he heard last night, he’s sure…

“And we’ll be right back after the break with more from Jace, along with his brand new song, ‘Skyline’!”

Simon half choked, rolling off his bed in haste to reach where his phone was on charge. Slamming open a search engine, he quickly typed in the name and…

Shit. He went on a date with multi platinum recording artist _Jace_. Arena tour sellout Jace. A guy he’d whined about to Clary as just being representative of manufactured, overmarketed, watered down soft rock music to be broadcast to the masses.

Well, fuck.

Simon looked up the brand new contact in his phone, and hit dial.

“Okay, uhm, hi - I know we went out last night and, you know, I had fun. And I would love to see you again. And maybe discuss this,” Simon spoke, before holding his phone up to his radio, where Jace’s voice was chatting teasingly to the host about the time he got locked out of a hotel in Vegas.

Simon couldn’t help but smile at the story.

Fuck Jace, but also… fuck. Jace.

Simon was royally screwed, and for once, he felt a lot more giddy about that than he should.


End file.
